


Wearing the Pants

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just craving some cheeky Roxlin And Eggsy teasing Roxy about Merlin being the one who wears the skirt in their relationship. Fluffy and cute and if you want to add something else in the mix that is totally fine. Also Love your writing and thank you. ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing the Pants

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You’ve been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes, Roxy. I think that warrants an explanation.”

Roxy’s eyes narrow playfully and her head tilts slightly to the side, as if she’s examining something particularly interesting. “I was just thinking,” she says slowly. 

Merlin arches an eyebrow, putting down the book he was reading so he can put all his attention on her. “I guessed that much. What about?” 

“Just something Eggsy said,” she states, shrugging nonchalantly. “I’ll tell you in a bit. First would you be a dear and make me some tea?” She bats her eyelashes coquettishly, giving him an innocent smile. 

Sighing, he heaves himself to his feet, setting his book aside and stopping off in front of her to press a kiss to her forehead. “Of course I can.” 

Beaming, Roxy settles back into her chair as he makes his way to the kitchen. She waits until she hears the whistle of the kettle, the slight clink of a cup and saucer, waits until Merlin is carrying her the cup of tea carefully, waits until he’s made it all the way across the sitting room and is handing it to her before asking, “And do you think you could get me a biscuit too?” 

Merlin gives her a bit of look, wondering if she’s actually serious. “I was just in the kitchen, Roxanne.”

“Oooo, ‘Roxanne.’ This must be serious.” 

Merlin just shakes his head and turns back to the kitchen. 

Roxy uses her cup to hide her smile when he comes back in bearing a plate of biscuits. 

“Before I sit down,” he says wryly, “is there anything else you would like? A blanket, perhaps. A copy of the encyclopedia to keep you entertained. A fire in the fireplace, maybe.” 

“No, thank you, Merlin. I believe this is everything.” 

Merlin lowers himself back into his chair, returning to his book. 

“Just one more thing,” Roxy hurries to say, grinning broadly at the way his shoulders slump and he flips the novel closed again. “Eggsy was right.” 

“About what?” Merlin asks cautiously, looking as if he’s ready to get right back up again.

“You _do_ wear the skirt in this relationship,” she says tritely with a prim smirk, and dancing eyes. 

Merlin’s eyebrows lift slightly and for a second he seems at a loss for words. “I most certainly do not,” he finally says. Roxy’s mouth opens as if she’s going to protest, but he just sits back and flips back to his bookmark, crossing one leg over the other. “Bloody Englishmen. I _clearly_ wear a kilt.”


End file.
